No basta
by laakatoo
Summary: Te amo hijo y no quiero que sufras...estoy orgullosa por ti...eres lo más importante en este mundo para mí.  Kiba x Tsume historia madre e hijo No basta Franco de Vita
1. Chapter 1

No basta

Debo reconocer que desde el principio no me agrado mucho la idea de un segundo hijo, es decir Hana era "lo justo y lo necesario"… al menos eso creímos yo y tú padre.

No basta,

traerlos al mundo porque es obligatorio,

porque son la base del matrimonio,

o porque te equivocaste en la cuenta.

Luego naciste, nunca olvidare ese día. Llegaste a este un mundo un día lluvioso, era jueves, un jueves 7 de Julio. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de verte, te tenía un poco de rencor, por haberme dejado sin misiones durante aproximadamente 5 meses (supo a los 3 meses que estaba embarazada), porque no me dejabas dormir por las noches, te movías bastante dentro de mi vientre, por causarme nauseas y antojos de comida que nunca en mi vida me había gustado.

Después de unas 3 horas de parto y una media hora de descanso para la madre te trajeron, sonreíste. Al ver tu carita lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la imagen de tu hermana, era igual a ella cuando la conocí, pero había algo diferente, tenías la sonrisa de tu padre, esa que tanto me gustaba.

No basta,

con llevarlos a la escuela a que aprendan,

porque la vida cada vez es más dura.

Ser lo que tú padre no pudo ser.

Desde pequeño fuiste un revoltoso, no te quedabas quieto nunca, ni siquiera para dormir. Tú padre estaba maravillado contigo, eras simplemente igual a él con todo lo que hacías.

Cuando cumpliste 3 años paso algo que nunca imagine que pasaría, tú padre nos abandono. Me sentía pésimo pero me obligue a salir adelante, por ti y por tú hermana. Pero me era difícil, cada vez que los veía, sobretodo a ti me recordabas a tú padre.

Los años pasaron y cumpliste 5, edad suficiente para que comenzaras con la academia ninja (una especie de colegio, solo que comienza con kinder y termina con sexto básico). Comencé a ser mucho más dura contigo, después de todo eras un hombre y tenías que aprender a comportarte como tal.

Quería que fueses bien macho para tus cosas, no como tú padre, valiente, decidido, honesto, pero lo que más quería era que mantuvieses esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

No basta

que de afecto tú le has dado bien poco,

todo por culpa del maldito trabajo y del tiempo.

Aún recuerdo uno de los pocos momentos que pase contigo cuando eras niño, tú hermana tenía 16 años, y tú solo 8, estabas emocionado, nunca antes habíamos salido los juntos, como familia. No tenías ni idea de porque te habíamos sacado, hasta que llegamos a aquel campo y ahí en medio lo viste. un pequeño can blanco con orejas marrones, le pusiste Akamaru.

Desde ese día comenzaste a practicar como nunca antes lo habías hecho. El hecho era que eras el único Inuzuka varón de Konoha, y por ello debías aprender a demostrar de lo que esta hecho nuestro clan. Hana me comentaba siempre de tus avances, te enseñaba nuestras técnicas. A mi me hubiera encantado poder enseñarte, pero no podía al ser un ninja de alto rango estaba llena de misiones.

No basta

porque cuando quiso hablar de un problema

tú le dijiste niño será mañana, es muy tarde.

Estoy cansada.

Los años no tardaron en pasar, te volviste un preadolescente muy rápido Kiba, ahora pertenecías a un equipo, el equipo 8. Los mejores rastreadores de toda Konoha. Lo único que hablábamos era para retarte, estabas muy rebelde. Pasaba en misiones, hablando con tú hermana, preparando su boda. No tenía tiempo para ti y eso es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré.

Dentro de poco tú hermana se fue a vivir con Uchiha Itachi, su esposo, cambio su apellido y quedamos solos, más bien quedaste solo. Te pusiste celoso, aunque no lo admitirás nunca, eres muy orgulloso y testarudo, como tu padre.

Tú hermana te iba a ver siempre y cuando podía, pero eso no era suficiente para ti, necesitabas algo de compañía, compañía que yo no podía darte.

Te enejaste conmigo, eras insolente y peleador, eras diferente… cuanto lamento no haber entendido en ese entonces que lo hacías para llamar mi atención. Así fue como nuestra relación empeoro, y comencé a golpearte.

No basta

Comprarle todo lo que quiso comprarse,

el auto nuevo antes de graduarse.

Que vivieras lo que tú no has vivido

A pesar de todo seguiste sobresaliendo, tus notes eran realmente muy altas y tus técnicas mejoraron bastante. Aún así seguiste odiándome.

Apenas cumpliste los 15 te regale una linda motocicleta, quedaste fascinado, comenzaste a abrirte conmigo. Yo comencé a estar más tiempo en casa, pero hubo algo que me molesto mucho Kiba, algo que ni tú ni yo pudimos evitar, estaba escrito, así es te hablo de "las chicas".

No basta

con creerse un padre excelente,

porque eso te dice la gente,

a tus hijos nunca le falta nada.

No podía evitarlo, eras un chico apuesto, fuerte. Las chicas no eran tontas, no podían controlar sus hormonas, después de todo eran adolescentes.

Cuando cumpliste 16 fue un día que nunca olvidaré en mi vida, recuerdo que trajiste por primera vez a tu primera novia, nadie se extraño al saber que era Hinata, después de todo era con la chica con la que pasabas más tiempo.

Recuerdo que te estábamos cantando cumpleaños feliz cuando tú hermana rompió la bolsa… por Dios ¡IBA A SER ABUELA! Todos estábamos bastante emocionados, y terminamos celebrando tú cumpleaños en el hospital de Konoha, fuiste la burlas de todos tus amigos, pero eso no te importo, ya que ahora eres el padrino de tú primer sobrino, Uchiha Kiba.

No basta

porque cuando quiso hablarte de sexo,

se te subieron los colores al rostro

y te fuiste.

No puedo creer que tuve que hablar de este tema contigo, reconozco que con Hana me fue mucho más fácil hablar de esto, pero tenía que contarte, debías saberlo. Eras un adolescente y tenías que cuidarte.

Reuní todo el valor y coraje que tuve y te explique de lo que consistía, me escuchaste al borde de la risa, nunca has sabido disimular tus emociones, estuve punto de golpearte. Cuando termine de hablar estallaste en risas y abrazándome me dijiste "_Madre ya lo sabía, Kurenai-sensei nos explico todo eso_" en ese momento solo quise que me tragara la tierra.

No estaba de acuerdo con seguir escuchando tus carcajadas, así que fui a ducharme.

No basta

porque de haber tenido un problema

lo habría resuelto comprando en la esquina.

Lo que había, lo que había.

Yo nunca me entere de tus problemas, no me dijiste cuando rompiste con Hinata, yo me enteré 2 meses más tarde, cuando te vi con otra chica, una tal Tenten. No puedo negarte que no me agrado nada verte besuqueando con ella, o con Hinata ¿Pero que le iba a hacer?, después de todo era tú vida, y eras libre de hacer con ella lo que quisieras

Si hubiera sido por mi te encerraría para que nunca en tu vida hubieras visto chicas, además que Hana y yo porsupuesto, pero eso habría sido muy egoísta. Te amo hijo y no quiero que sufras por chicas ni por nada, estoy orgullosa por ti, porque cada día te superas, porque arriesgas tú vida por la aldea, porque eres parte de mí. Junto con Hana eres lo más importante en este mundo para mí.

No basta

con comprarle curiosos objetos.

No basta

cuando lo que necesita es afecto

aprender a dar valor a las cosas

por que tu no le serás eterno.

Si yo pudiera hubiera estado todo el tiempo contigo, no te habría dejado solo ni a ti ni a tú hermana nunca, te hubiera comprado más cosas, educado yo misma. Pero Dios no lo quiso así, estoy orgullosa de ti, que nunca haya duda de eso. Tú y Hana son las mejores creaciones del mundo, son perfectos para mí. Los amo, los quiero mucho.

No basta

castigarlo por haber llegado tarde,

si no has caído ya tú chico es un hombre.

Mucho más fuerte y más alto que tú

que tú.

Es por eso hijo, por tú felicidad que ahora estoy en esta Iglesia, sentada en primera fila solo para observarte a ti, junto a tu hermana, tu cuñado y tus 3 sobrinos, Kiba de 4. Tomoyo de 2 y Tai de 2 meses.

Te amo y espero que seas feliz con el resto de tú vida, pero ahora no estarás junto a mí, estarás junto a Haruno Sakura, desde ahora tu esposa.

No basta (x 7)


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
